With the prevalence of news reports about computer security problems, many of which are effectuated by the installation of malicious computer software on an unsuspecting user's computer, users are understandably wary about installing any new software. In addition, for a large section of the population, installing new software is a daunting task—they are prompted to confirm installation paths, installation options, and other attributes that may be difficult for novice users to understand. As a result, computer software companies frequently compete for the opportunity to have their software installed on new computers as those computers are distributed by the manufacturer. By having the software pre-installed, the computer software companies can obviate the need for the user to subsequently install the software. As a result, those computer software companies are able to realize higher adoption rates for their software than computer software companies that do not have their software preinstalled.
Some in the prior art have attempted to address these shortcomings by simplifying the computer software installation process. By way of example, the InstallShield installation tool, distributed by Macrovision Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif., and the Wise Installation Studio, distributed by Altiris, Inc. of Lindon, Utah, provide means through which much of the software installation process can be automated. However, such installation tools require that new installers be created for each application, and application version. The installers package the entire installation into one or more compressed, digitally signed files, which are subsequently extracted by the installer. The installer then removes at least a portion of itself after the software is installed.
Others in the industry have attempted to address the issue by simplifying the installation of program updates, thereby at least reducing the number of times a user must install a program. By way of example, Microsoft Corporation, or Redmond, Wash., provides the ClickOnce deployment technology. ClickOnce is a deployment technology that allows software developers to create self-updating applications for the Microsoft Windows™ family of operating systems. The self-updating applications can be installed and run with minimal user interaction. More information about the ClickOnce deployment technology can be found at http://msdn2.microsoft.com/en-us/library/142dbbz4.aspx.